


The Brady Bunch Can Suck It

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (slight exaggeration), Angst, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark of Cain, Nightmares, Professions of Undying Love, Self-Hatred, This is DUMB, i'm dumb, moc!dean, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brady Bunch Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> I just find kissing very helpful. Don't touch me.

_Something was holding him back and everything was pitch. He had no idea what, but he couldn't step forward. At some extent, he could go back, but it stopped him again after a couple of feet._

_There was light._

_A beam, shining on someone strapped to a chair, and the thought of_  Saw  _at the moment wasn't comforting. Especially since the guy was_ _Sam. His sling thrown across the room, because there was a room now. The dungeon. The dislocated arm was twisted into the restraints. His entire form was hunched over, ragged breathing filling the space. Dean fell forward, banging on the wall holding him back, "Sam?_ Sammy!"  _A tendril of worry shot through him, but was outbalanced by anger. Whoever did this was just begging for a knife through their throat._

_He tipped his head up. There was an unfocused glare he shot in the general direction that Dean was standing._

_"Sammy, it's me. What happened? Wh-"_

_Another spotlight, like some kinda twisted school play. Another chair, another person. He was a little bit more conscious, looking unhurt despite the carvings on his arms and cheeks._

_It took a second to register it was Cas. The Mark pulsed, similar to a heart, but instead of blood it was more of that shit feeling of wanting to wring someone through a meat processor._

_The angel's eyes skimmed over him, following something behind him. Dean whirled, about ready to snap. Froze._

_Step. Step. Step. Stop. Dean- not him, the_ other _Dean, the one looking back at him with black eyes, because that was happening- smirked. For a second, he thought it was a mirror. Then Demon Dean moved, stalked on over between the chairs. Ruffled Sam's hair, who jerked away._

_He almost didn't see the First Blade. By the time he did, it was plunging into Sammy's stomach._

_The world._

_Was still moving._

_And that made it so much worse._

_Because now his little brother was choking on his own blood and his eyes were wide and terrified as the life drained out of them._

_"D-Dee-" the knife twisted. Cas was pulling at his cuffs, shouting something Dean couldn't hear. When the roaring in his ears finally stopped, Sam was gone._

_The demon frowned, wiping the gore from the blade off his jeans. Locked on to Cas, who was still struggling, talking. God, it hurt. It hurt so damn much. Because his angel was still looking at him like_ that _. Even with the black eyes, with the red dripping from his hands. He kicked, punched, slammed against the wall but it didn't budge. His brain was overcrowded, overriding._

_Sammy's dead, I killed him, Sammy's dead, I killed him, and now I'm gonna kill Cas too._

_Cas didn't back away when he crouched down, got closer. Didn't shrink when he cupped his jaw with his blood-stained fingers. Then, clear, like Cas was standing right in front of him and said it:_

"I love you."

Sammy's dead, I killed him, Cas loves me, I'm gonna kill him, Sammy's dead-

_Dean shut his eyes as a supernova went off in the room. Bright, bright, a high pitched whine._

_The walls were shaking and cracked when he could finally see again. Specifically the one behind Cas, now stamped with giant wings. They were bent and most of the feathers were gone, and the Mark couldn't have hurt more, couldn't have convinced him to want to slaughter Heaven, Hell, and all things in between._

_He turned, and it was almost pitiful that at the moment, the intense feeling of hate towards himself was not new._

_"You really think it's over? Now that you have Cas, now that Sam is okay, that you can just live with it? You're gonna end up like me again. Kill everyone you love. One," Charlie in another chair, her intestines spilling over her legs, "by one," Jody, "by one." Claire. Where the fuck were all those damn lights coming from?_

_He shook his head, back off, away. The metallic smell hit him. Demon Dean pointed up, and Actual Dean followed his finger to find a Devil's trap on the ceiling. That's why he couldn't move. He was- He-_

_The Blade was in his hand now. He was standing in the middle of chaos, of all their bodies. But the dread he felt before was replaced. He was happy, blissful. Already walking to find his next victim. Cain's words were echoing, his last words before Dean practically beheaded him, and everything was on fire-_

_-he was happy Sammy couldn't see him-_

Hands were cradling his face, calloused thumbs pressed to his temples. He blinked, heart pounding. Castiel was staring back at him, forehead bunched up with worry. Blankets were tangled around Dean's legs. His forearm was burning.

His entire body was burning, actually, and he was sweating like crazy.

"Dean." One word, and it grounded him. 

Dean shakily touched Cas's arms. Solid. He was here. "Nightmare."

"I figured as much," he said quietly, pulling Dean closer. "You said Sam's name and started shaking. I waited before trying to wake you up in case it got better."

Since having so many bad dreams, visions, memories, etc. Dean'd developed a skill of being able to turn them off when they weren't so bad. Pick out details that didn't seem right, twist it so that there was either nothing, or just a normal day at the Bunker with Sam and Cas, maybe even Charlie.

He rested his forehead on Cas's shoulder. His angel loosely wrapped around his waist, using his other hand to card through Dean's hair. 

"I'm so damn scared, Cas." God, his voice sounded weak even to his own ears, "So, so fucking scared. Why do you guys put up with me? I'd've kicked myself out by now."

His angel hummed, pulled back to look at him with those beautiful blues, "Yes, I suppose you would. But if it were me, if it were Sam-"

"You two're too good for this shit-"

"But it it were, you would do exactly what we are. You stay here, Dean. In your home, with your family."

It should have been illegal to talk like that, with his tone. Full of reassurance, confidence. Something else Dean didn't want to touch. Maybe not this very second, but eventually.

Soon.

"That's what scares me. That I'm here. I can't freaking control this thing, Cas, I'm a hazard."

"Nothing has happened. Nothing  _will_." Two fingers to tip Dean's chin up, "I assure you."

Dean frowned, "But you don't know that. If I leave, you two can be safe, I can stop worrying. Find a way to get it off."

"We've already looked everywhere worth looking. You stay and that is final." Now that was bordering on his scary voice, the one he used on monsters and demons about to try and smite them. It didn't affect Dean at all, unless it was while they were having- 

Anyways, he didn't want it to be final. He wanted to fight, throw things, get things as fucked up as felt. Both the Mark and just his stubborn jackass nature contributed to that. Residue of the nightmare was surfacing. 

His vision started going hazy and he shut himself up tight, curling fingers into fist. Cas knew. Cas always knew.

This was a regular routine. Depending on the situation, Cas either backed off or got him closer. Now, it was the ladder, pressing a kiss into Dean's hairline and practically balling him up into his chest.

Sam compared that method, after the latest Avengers, to Black Widow and the Hulk. 

Needless to say, Dean was not amused at being compared to that green asshole, no offense to Bruce Banner.

But something...

Shifted. Every other time now, he'd start trying to fall asleep again. But, the fact he was still buzzing, coupled with residue from the nightmare, he babbled.

"I thought- I almost killed Sam today." Cas stayed remarkably okay, hugging a person who just said something so homicidal. "I could've, when I went out to get us food and stuff to watch the movie. Went in, started on everything. Saw him just sitting there on his computer, tryna find a case. I had put the popcorn in. But I didn't remember I had a cutting knife in my hand, and I was this close. He wasn't facing me so he didn't see but..." he held his breath, "this much, Cas. I could've killed him. What if it happens again? What if it's both of you? Watching TV or some shit and I suddenly go all  _Psycho-"_

Dean was off his game. Cas had him, suddenly, face to face, swallowing his words. Never ceased to amaze how his heart still leapt. It stopped as it started but their forehead were still touching, noses bumping. "We are going to focus on that, okay? Focus on what you didn't do. You stopped because you do not want to maim Sam. Because he is your brother, and you love him. The Mark is strong, Dean," he gently grabbed Dean's forearm, flipping it up to reveal imprint, "but even Cain was able to stop it all these years. You are better than him. You have us, and we will be here with you no matter what."

His throat was aching, he just wanted to sob into Cas's skin. Instead, there was a single tear, that was kissed away. Another one, slightly lower. The trail of Cas's mouth wasn't fire, it wasn't heated and fevered. It was slow, caring. Dean was crying like a fucking baby, holding back all the noise. 

Castiel continued down his neck, collarbone, shoulder. Held up his arm until finally stopping at the inside of his elbow, examining the Mark up close. Then kissing that too. Thousands of flutters, each one different. Tentative, soft ones that were the murmurs in Enochian he always prayed under his breath. Fierce, protective ones that defined all he stood for. Yeah, Dean knew what those were. Like hell he knew what those were.

"I'm a fucking mess, Cas."  _You can't possibly._

"We're all a fucking mess. I chose to make you my fucking mess." He gave one of those thousand-watt Mona Lisa smiles, glancing up with, God. His eyes. His eyes were so damn amazing.

If he said it, he would probably ruin everything, if he didn't he would never bite up the courage to say it again. 

"I love you." 

It was loud. He didn't realise how quiet everything was so early, like he shouted.

Wasn't like Cas seemed to care. Actually, he really did. Dean was almost one hundred percent sure he mojoed himself to be close. So, so close.

 _Personal space, Cas,_  he couldn't help but think. That was a long time ago. Even then he'd felt it, but it was easier to tamp down. Now...

"Do you mean that, Dean?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I-"

Fucking- About those nips Cas'd put on his arm. This was not those. This was:  _definitely going to bruise tomorrow._

His tongue passed over Dean's, wanting, tasting everything. His fingers were gripping the back of Dean's neck. All the hunter could do was hold him in place, slot them to touch everywhere they could.

They finally pulled apart, one of Dean's hands bunched up at the back of Cas's shirt. His angel was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, "Dean Winchester, I love you. More than all the billions, trillions of stars in the sky, than Heaven and everything from it. I've given everything for you twice and I'd do it all the more."

"Jesus, Cas," he breathed before kissing him again. And again and again and he didn't even remember the Mark was on his arm.

* * *

The morning after, Dean got up (miraculously even with Cas's great protest and means of persuasion), and went right on over into the living room. Sure enough, Sammy was there, typing away. He looked over, "Mornin'. Hey, so get-"

Dean interrupted, "I told Cas I loved him last night. After a nightmare."

"Well, okay that's-" Sam cleared his throat and sat up straight, "More important. What happened?"

"You don't want to know. It was good, but you don't want to know."

He caught the drift, "Yeah no, absolutely not."

"Right now, just everything, 'cause of the Mark and all this bullshit with Rowena and trying to find Cas's grace," he smiled wryly, "just wanted to say I love you too, man."

Sam chuckles a bit, "Finally. After I professed my love to you in the Impala the other day, you reciprocate-"

"You know what, shove it up your ass-"

"I can tell you one thing  _Dean's_ shoved up his ass," came Cas, wrapping one of the dead man's robes around himself, keeping a straight face.

 _I fell in love with this idiot,_ Dean thought, feeling his cheeks flush and Sam burst out in laughter. Cas gave up, the sides of his mouth turning up. The sides of his eyes crinkled and he looked so- just-

He looked back and forth between them. 

  _My family, Team Free Will._

_The one that's been possessed by Satan, the fallen angel with a stolen Grace, and the self-hating, homicidal alcoholic._

The Brady Bunch could suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is really important. I hate fics that are like, "No, see, he cares about Cas now. Like, /only/ Cas."
> 
> C'mon guys. Sam and Dean are so freaking co-dependent.
> 
> C'mon.


End file.
